DC/DC converter arrangements are common to provide an output voltage by up-conversion of a supply voltage or down-conversion of a supply voltage. DC/DC converter arrangements are, for example, used in devices for mobile communication and digital cameras. A DC/DC converter using a Buck mode of operation is used for down-conversion of the supply voltage, whereas a DC/DC converter using a Boost mode of operation is used for up-conversion of the supply voltage. If the supply voltage is nearly the same as the output voltage, then a Buck-Boost mode of operation can by used.
Document EP 1804368 A1 shows a DC/DC converter with a Buck, a Boost and a Buck-Boost mode of operation.
A Buck-converter with a slope compensation is described in “Modelling, Analysis and Compensation of the Current-Mode Converter”, Unitrode Application Note U-97, Unitrode Corporation.